Cold
by EverdeenWayland
Summary: Hey everyone! Esta es una serie de ? capítulos que iré subiendo poco a poco. Ogami lleva siguiendo a Sakurakouji desde el día en el que se separaron pero, ¿Podrá soportar verla caer en brazos de otro? Sakurakouji x Ogami, Sakurakouji x OC.


Frío.

Eso era lo que sentía cuando Sakurakouji no estaba cerca. Frío. Un frío devorador que le corroía el alma como sí de un veneno se tratara.

Echaba de menos su calidez, reconfortándolo, haciéndole sentir un poco menos malvado. Echaba de menos aquella hermosa tenacidad suya. Echaba de menos sus sonrisas y sus estúpidas ideas. Echaba de menos su presencia luminosa, eliminando los rastros de sus pecados. La echaba de menos a ella. Y eso le pesaba en el alma. Porque aunque él no la hubiera olvidado, ella ya había encontrado a otro para reemplazarlo.

* * *

Era una suave noche de finales de Junio. En un parque a las afueras de la ciudad, dos sombras contemplaban la Luna. Una agradable brisa movía con delicadeza los mechones de su cabello oscuro. Una sonrisa cubría su rostro bajo la suave iluminación de las velas. Ella se sonrojó con una frase dicha por el joven que estaba sentado a su lado. Ambos rieron. Él se acercó a ella para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios mientras ella sonreía. Parecía ser feliz. Parecía haber empezado una nueva vida olvidándose de todo lo que un día pasó.

Una persona los observaba desde atrás sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Su mano izquierda, cubierta por un guante negro, estaba apretada en un puño. Una mueca pintaba su cara desde las sombras. Él...Ese estúpido...¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar a Sakurakouji? Tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no perder los estribos y decirle un par de cosas a aquel tipo. Ogami se dió la vuelta. No debería estar allí. Estaba invadiendo la intimidad de aquella pareja pero, sobre todo, se estaba destrozando. Justo entonces, cuando iba a irse, escuchó la voz de aquel tipo diciendo unas palabras que no le dejaron indiferente:

-Sakurakouji sakura...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Ogami ahogó una exclamación y salió corriendo de allí maldiciendo el momento en el que decidió verla aquella noche.

* * *

En la soledad de aquel lúgubre bar, el chico de los ojos de hielo ahogaba su sangre en alcohol. No era la primera vez que pasaba por allí, pero sí era la primera vez que se dejaba tanto por la bebida. Aquella noche prefería no enfrentarse a la dura realidad. Bebió otro trago del vaso que ante él estaba. Apenas podía creerlo. Sakurakouji...Se iba a casar. Y él no iba a ser el que la sonriera desde el otro lado del pasillo. En su lugar, habría un hombre desconocido. Ese mismo hombre que compartiría con ella sus penas y alegrías, el que sería el padre de sus hijos. El que la vería envejecer a su lado. Ogami casi sentía que se partía en dos de la desesperación. En el fondo, por mucho que lo negara, su sueño era estar junto a ella en todas esas ocasiones pero por culpa de aquel maldito brazo no podría.

-Perdone, ¿Está libre ese sitio?- Dijo una voz cantarina al lado de él. Ogami levantó la mirada pero no pudo reconocer a aquella silueta. El alcohol hacía estragos en su sistema nervioso. Él asintió como pudo y ella se sentó enfrente de él. Ella llevaba cubierta la cara por un gorro pero por su forma de hablar parecía saber quien era él. Ogami se preguntó quien sería aquella extraña mujer. Su sorpresa fue máxima cuando la chica se quitó el sombrero que cubría gran parte de sus facciones.

-Buenas noches Rei, veo que el alcohol no te sienta muy bien ¿No?- Dijo ella riendo suavemente. Hacia tanto tiempo que no hablaba con ella que casi no reconoció su voz.

-Siempre fuiste tú la que mejor lo sobrellevaba, Príncipe.- Dijo él poniendo toda su fuerza en parecer lo más sobrio posible. Príncipe sonrió ante aquel inútil esfuerzo.

-Sólo Rui, por favor.- Pidió ella. El camarero se acercó y ella pidió una bebida desconocida para el joven. Ogami la observó. Parecía que había dejado su antiguo look para potenciar su feminidad, lo cual parecía no dejar indiferente a cada hombre que la miraba. Ogami decidió ir directo al grano, nunca le gustó los rodeos.

-¿Qué quieres Rui?- Dijo él.

-¿Yo? Sólo pasaba por aquí y te vi medio borracho en esta esquina.- Dijo ella con una media sonrisa.-

Ogami enarcó una ceja.

-Realmente me cuesta creerme eso.- Dijo él. Rui sonrió levemente.

-Sakurakouji-chan me preguntaba por tí. ¿Sabes?- dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Ogami miró al vaso vació sin decir nada. -Desde hace un tiempo dejó de preguntarme por tí...-

Los ojos de ella relampaguearon con malicia. Sabía los sentimientos del chico y sabía que estaba jugando con él, pero le hacía gracia esa insistencia suya de quedarse al margen. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, tendría que hacer que Ogami cambiara de idea porque sí no...Las consecuencias serían nefastas.


End file.
